Oneshot: The Consent
by Mimibm
Summary: AU. Ji Hoo comes to Seoul to bid final farewell to his brother Jun Pyo, where he meets his widow Jan Di.


Ji Hoo was shuffling through the pages of the business magazine. It was another two hours before the flight would land in Seoul. Ji Hoo looked at his mother who was finally sleeping in the cubicle across the aisle, after his insistence to take the sleeping pills. The service in the first-class cabin was smooth as usual; yet he could not take rest for a moment. The face of his elder brother Jun Pyo flashed in his mind whenever he tried to close his eyes. "Why hyung, why? Why did you have to go away so far from us?" He checked the lone tear that was at the verge of rolling down and looked out of the window.

Yoon Ji Hoo was now the sole owner of the Shinwa Group, a renowned business empire in the metal industry of Europe. His elder brother Jun Pyo, who was an equal share holder in their business, had been estranged from them for quite a long time. Six years ago, when Ji Hoo was doing his management studies in the US, Jun Pyo had come to South Korea for some merger business, and after that he never went back to his family in London. He had fallen in love with some ordinary girl, belonging to a low-middle class family, and decided to marry her. Kang Hee Soo, Ji Hoo's mother, was dead against this relationship and had threatened her elder son of alienating him from the family name and property. Ji Hoo never understood why his hyung became so adamant and severed all ties with his family for that average girl. Today they were going to Seoul to see his brother for the last time, to bid him farewell forever, as his last rites were to be held at a grave site in Seoul.

….

Jan Di stared at the ebony coffin placed on the ground, by the pit already dug for the burial purpose. She pictured her husband lying inside, lifeless. It was so difficult for her to imagine him in that state; for it was impossible for an ever-lively, ever-smiling person like Jun Pyo to stay still for more than a minute. Unless he was sleeping. _That's it, he is sleeping, a very long sleep._ Her four-year old son Min Jun was clinging to her legs, sobbing uncontrollably.

"You came to my life unannounced, made it as beautiful as a fairy tale, and then left me just like that. How selfish of you Jun Pyo! Why did you have to make my ordinary life so special that now I cannot imagine living without you? How will I breathe Jun Pyo? You have taken away all my vitality with you," whispered Jan Di in between her tears as she clasped on to Min Jun's shoulder tightly.

A black Maserati stopped in front of the burial ground and Ji Hoo came out holding his distressed mother. Hee Soo broke down seeing the black coffin on the ground. Ji Hoo embraced her and tried to console her. After the rites were completed, he noticed a lean woman in black with a small child standing at a distance from them and looking abstracted. _Was it the same woman who had beguiled his hyung and distanced him from his family?_ An instant loathing aroused in Ji Hoo's mind for her.

….

"I want my grandson at any cost Ji Hoo. She came in Jun Pyo's life without my consent. That witch snatched away my son from me. I cannot let her keep away my son's only heir," declared Hee Soo in a stern voice.

"Mom, I can understand your concern, but it means we will have to get into legalities and that can take time," replied Ji Hoo, trying to appease her temper.

"I don't know how you are going to do that, Ji Hoo. I suppose you have earned enough far which could get all these sorted pretty easily," Hee Soo gritted through her teeth and stormed out of his room.

….

The Yoons lodged a lawsuit claiming Min Jun's custodianship against Geum Jan Di. To prove her inability in properly bringing up Min Jun, Yoon's solicitor resorted to false evidences and witnesses who ascertained Jan Di was a promiscuous woman. Hee Soo did not want to leave any stone unturned to get her grandson to herself. After the third hearing, Jan Di approached the solicitor and told him she was ready to give up her son's custodianship to Kang Hee Soo and Yoon Ji Hoo.

"Very good Geum Jan Di-sshi. What amount of money would you settle for?" asked the solicitor.

Jan Di stared at him blankly for some moments.

"I am talking about my son, Mr. Lee. He is not a saleable object whose price I would ask for in return. He is a Yoon by birth, and he will be living with his family henceforth," replied Jan Di in a soft but firm voice.

This was completely unexpected for Ji Hoo. While his mother was enjoying her so called victory, Ji Hoo pondered over why a woman coming from a needy background would not ask for money when she could have earned a fortune. For the first time he felt like meeting and knowing her upfront.

"You can call me Jan Di, I know calling dongseo would be difficult for you," said Jan Di.

Ji Hoo was observing her minutely. Although she belonged to a class far below his own, she had a dignified demeanor often missing in people he was accustomed to.

"I am really thankful to you Jan Di, that you readily accepted our demand and agreed to give up Min Jun's responsibility," said Ji Hoo.

Jan Di looked at him straight. _Did he see a slight smile on her face?_

"I am thankful to you Yoon Ji Hoo-sshi, that you could engender so much love and affection for my son so soon, whose existence was not even known to you before coming to Seoul," replied Jan Di with an unfaltering tone.

Ji Hoo could had to look away from her face, as he did not have any words to speak anymore.

….

Some legality was still pending, and Min Jun's visa application would take few more months. Hee Soo and Ji Hoo moved to their ancestral house in the outskirts of Seoul from the hotel. Ji Hoo decided to stay these few months in Seoul and operate his business remotely. He was getting fonder of Min Jun with every passing day. Min Jun was a very understanding child, never nagging for anything. Even at this early childhood, he was matured enough to understand the dynamics of his relationship with his mother and this new family. Initially he had cried for his mother. Then gradually his tears were replaced with a sad but silent expression. He was given all expensive toys and taken to amusement parks almost every other day. Still Ji Hoo could perceive the child's latent agony for his mother's absence.

….

One day Ji Hoo took Min Jun with him on a long ride.

"Would you like to meet your mom?" Ji Hoo asked the child, on their way back home.

The bright smile on Min Jun's face and the brilliance of his eyes answered Ji Hoo's question. As they entered the not-so-posh neighbourhood, Min Jun guided him to the tenements where he had been living with his mother.

Jan Di was surprised to see her son and Ji Hoo at her door.

"Uhm, hi Jan Di, we were just passing by the expressway so thought to come and say hi to you, isn't it, Min Jun?" spoke Ji Hoo with a pleasant smile.

Min Jun was too excited to see his mother after so many days. He jumped onto Jan Di's lap and held her tight. Ji Hoo noticed how Jan Di furtively wiped her tears and spoke to her son with love and warmth.

"If you are not busy, would you like to join us for a dinner? With Min Jun and me only," added Ji Hoo cautiously.

For some unknown reason, he wanted to be a witness of this blissful mother-son bond. Even Jan Di did not feel like refusing him on his face.

After many months Jan Di had such a nice time. She smiled, played and enjoyed every moment with her son. Ji Hoo too cherished her company. He got convinced more and more of her attributes, the ones that must have held Jun Pyo back to Seoul, away from London, away from his family. Then onwards it became a practice for Ji Hoo to take Min Jun for a long ride twice or thrice a week, and every time stopping to say hi to Jan Di.

….

"What do you do for living Jan Di?" Ji Hoo asked one day.

"You mean other than sleeping around with every guy I meet?" asked Jan Di, pointing to the false allegations that were thrust on her during the trails.

Ji Hoo's face reddened with embarrassment.

"I am a teacher in the primary school," said Jan Di.

"I have some friends in Seoul in esteemed positions. I can get you a good job…"

"Ji Hoo, please stop patronizing me. I am more than happy that you are taking proper care of my son. I do not expect or desire any favour from you."

And with that Ji Hoo understood that Jan Di's self-esteem was much more precious to her than any material benefit.

….

 _Isn't his smile very much like Jun Pyo? Why not, they were brother after all! But Jun Pyo's features were much livelier than Ji Hoo. And his nature was also not so curt like Ji Hoo's._

Jan Di irked at her own stupidity. Why was she trying to compare Ji Hoo to her deceased husband? They were two different persons, one who belonged to her and the other who was not even distantly related to her.

Her thought was interrupted by the loud ringing of her phone.

"Hello, who is this?... Hospital?... Yoon Min Jun? What happened to Min Jun? I am coming right now," spoke Jan Di and rushed out of her home.

 _Min Jun had been playing with the servants at the terrace when the ball fell off the railing. Min Jun was leaning against the railing to see where the ball had fallen, when the old rusted iron buckled under his weight and he fell from the terrace on to the ground._

Ji Hoo was standing like statue, staring at the lifeless body of Min Jun. Why did he leave Min Jun alone with the servants at home? Why could he not take him to his friend's place? How could he fail to keep his hyung's only blood safe? And alive?

Jan Di rushed inside the biggest hospital of Seoul. She was told Min Jun had some accident. _Where is my child? What happened to him?_

As she stepped into the emergency unit, the small body fully covered in white sheet caught her attention. _What is it? Who is it?_

"You witch! Why have you come here?" shouted a hysteric Hee Soo seeing Jan Di's petrified form.

Jan Di fainted as realisation dawned her.

"Weren't you happy killing my son that you had to eat away my grandson as well?" ranted Hee Soo even after seeing Jan Di collapsing on the floor.

Ji Hoo, who was sitting with face buried in his hands, was brought to his senses by his mother's acrid remarks. He noticed Jan Di lying on the floor senseless. He rushed to her aid.

"No Ji Hoo-ah, stay away from that witch," panicked Hee Soo.

"Shut up Eomoni, just shut up. Jan Di has lost her son, and Min Jun was our responsibility. We were supposed to take care of his well-being. We failed Eomoni, we failed to keep hyung and Jan Di's son alive!" cried out Ji Hoo.

He lifted Jan Di and took her to the nurses.

….

Six months had passed after Min Jun's accident. The Yoons had returned to London, empty-handed. Ji Hoo had sold off more than half of his properties and donated the money to a charitable trust in South Korea who looked after orphans. He had even left his family house in London, and moved in a separate apartment in the heart of the city. Every day was a new punishment for him. His guilt was killing him from inside. One day, when he could not take any more, he decided to go back to South Korea.

….

Jan Di was teaching in her class when the gatekeeper came and told she had a visitor. Jan Di was surprised to know that even she could have a visitor. After her class was over she went to the visitor's room. At first, she could not recognize Ji Hoo from his back, as he was not wearing the expensive suits he used to wear before.

"Jan Di, how are you?" asked Ji Hoo as he approached her.

Jan Di was too shocked to react.

"What do you want now, Yoon Ji Hoo? I have given you everything I had. What else do you want now?" spurted Jan Di.

She did not realize that her volume had risen higher than usual.

"Jan Di, could we talk somewhere else please. Not inside your school," pleaded Ji Hoo.

Jan Di lowered her head and followed him outside.

Jan Di was looking pale; her eyes were surrounded by dark circles. Ji Hoo scrutinized her face but could not see a speck of the old Jan Di he had seen, playing with Min Jun. She was moving like a life-less robot, her sole reason of existence was lost. Ji Hoo held her hands cautiously.

"Jan Di, I have no words to ask for your forgiveness. I have failed you miserably," uttered Ji Hoo slowly.

Jan Di looked at their hands without responding.

"Please give me one chance. Come with me, Jan Di, marry me."

His last words fumed Jan Di, as she glowered back at his face immediately.

"The great Yoon Ji Hoo, the sole owner of Shinwa empire, you have come to me, Jan Di, a nobody for her hand in marriage! For what? To give the consent to live my life?" exclaimed Jan Di scornfully.

Ji Hoo lowered his eyes while keeping his hold firm on her hands, and waited for the storm to pass over.

….

Jan Di was again the bride of a Yoon, only her groom's name changed from Jun Pyo to Ji Hoo. They had an extremely somber court marriage in Seoul. Ji Hoo's friend Yi Jung, the famous potter, and his wife Ga Eul were present as witnesses. Jan Di was wearing a very simple royal blue coloured dress. Only new addition was the wedding ring, a plain band with four small diamonds embedded in it. After the formalities were over, they had a quick lunch and went to the apartment in Gangnam, rented by Ji Hoo for the time needed for Jan Di's visa approval.

"I like this apartment Ji Hoo, wow, such soothing pastel coloured walls and what a nice view of the city," exclaimed Ga Eul. Jan Di was standing at the balcony, looking at the vast expanse of space laid out in front. She had never seen so much luxury in her life before, not even when Jun Pyo had bought the small studio apartment for themselves, which they had to sell off later for his treatment.

"Jan Di, can I have a word with you?" asked Ga Eul.

Jan Di had hardly exchanged any words with her since morning.

"Yes, Ga Eul-sshi, tell me," and tried to bring a smile on her face.

Ga Eul took her to one of the bedrooms and made her sit on the bed.

"I should have met you before this wedding. Anyway, better late than never. I just wanted to tell you that I know what an upheaval this wedding must have been for you. But my only request to you is that, give yourself another chance Jan Di. Ji Hoo loves you, he cares for you. Give him one chance with this marriage."

Jan Di tried to pretend an agreement, but failed miserably.

….

After a month, they flew to London. The cab took them through the streets of the bustling city, lined by the spectacular shops and majestic buildings. Jan Di looked through the window and tried to identify the city as described by Jun Pyo longtime back, during their courtship. Ji Hoo looked at her wonder-filled eyes and smiled at yet another facet of her simplicity.

Ji Hoo's apartment was very neat and cosy. Ji Hoo led her to her bedroom. It had a walk-in closet. Jan Di's belongings could hardly fill up a couple of shelves in it. She placed a photo frame with a picture of Jun Pyo and Min Jun on her bedside stand.

"This is your key, Jan Di. You can go anywhere you feel like. Just keep me posted, so that I can find you if you are lost," said Ji Hoo.

Jan Di nodded in agreement.

Ji Hoo took her for a sightseeing tour around the city. They also had day trips to Windsor and Stonehenge. Jan Di would read in the internet before going, so she had nothing to ask Ji Hoo after reaching those tourist spots. The only tangible conversation they would have was during dinner time, when Ji Hoo would relish the food cooked by Jan Di and discuss about her day.

Ji Hoo was back from his office early one day. Jan Di was reading a book when he knocked at her door.

"Jan Di, there is an award function by the London Chamber of Commerce tonight. I will receive an award there. Will you go with me?" asked Ji Hoo very anxiously.

"I have never been to such highbrowed places before. I do not know what to talk about…"

"Jan Di don't worry. We will just go and after receiving the award we will come back. We can have dinner at home."

Jan Di stood in front of the closet. She did not have any expensive dresses, never had the need to have one. Suddenly she noticed the beige coloured, simple yet beautiful silk gown that Ga Eul had gifted her after their wedding. She accessorized that with the simple pearl pendant and ear studs she had, her gifts from Jun Pyo on their 5th marriage anniversary. Jan Di did not know what to do with her hair. She made a loose bun and the curls swirled out of it on her shoulder. When she met Ji Hoo in the living area, his appreciative gaze made her even more conscious.

….

It was a grand function. All the dignitaries from the most successful business empires had assembled for the occasion. Ji Hoo was indeed a much-esteemed personality, as Jan Di could perceive from the people's response. After Ji Hoo received the award he was thronged by numerous well wishers. Jan Di was waiting at a corner when a beautiful woman donning an extremely expensive evening gown approached her.

"Hi, I am Min Seo Hyun, and you must be Ji Hoo's wife," smiled Seo Hyun and extended her hand.

"Geum Jan Di," replied Jan Di and touched her hand delicately.

"I wanted to meet you, and see, god granted my wish," said Seo Hyun with a pleasant smile.

Jan Di looked at her without any clue.

"I wanted to see the girl who captured Ji Hoo's heart and left so many of his admirers disheartened, including me," said Seo Hyun and laughed out loudly.

Jan Di looked down at her feet feeling uncomfortable.

"But I know it is not only your beauty which has caught his attention; because there is no dearth of beauty and glamour in London. It must be something deep inside, which we Londoners are lacking. I wish you all happiness Jan Di, you are one lucky girl to get Ji Hoo as a life partner," spoke Seo Hyun.

In the meantime, Ji Hoo had extricated himself from the mob of his well-wishers.

"Let's go home?" he asked.

Jan Di nodded slightly and followed him out of the auditorium.

….

"You go home. I will just go and get some yogurt for tomorrow's breakfast," said Ji Hoo and dropped her at their apartment.

Jan Di went upstairs and as she took out the keys from her hand bag, she startled seeing Hee Soo waiting outside the door. Jan Di hurriedly opened the door and let her in.

"Ji Hoo will be here in a minute," said Jan Di and turned towards her room.

"Wait, I did not come here to see my son. I came to see you in your new avatar," snarled Hee Soo.

Jan Di wanted to run away from there right away, because she knew what would follow this moment would keep on gnawing her for many days to come. But her feet refused to follow her brain.

"So, you showed your true colours once again, eh? My elder son could not satiate your thirst. You had to claw my Ji Hoo-ah as well!" continued Hee Soo.

Jan Di's face was red with anguish, and her throat felt completely dried.

"You know why I do not have any sympathy for you, for your son's death? Because you have given me the same pain. You shameless woman, bewitching my sons..."

"Mom!" yelled Ji Hoo as he entered the flat.

Both the women looked at him, seeking his support.

"Ji Hoo-ah, you have hurt me gravely. You knew I hate this woman. I lost my elder son because of her fault," cried out Hee Soo.

"No Mom, you lost hyung because of your stubbornness. If you had consented their relationship, we all would have been living happily together now," replied Ji Hoo agitatedly.

Hee Soo saw that no words could change her son's mind now, as the damage had already been done. Yet she could do something to Jan Di that would at least satisfy her wrath.

"I curse you, Jan Di, that you will never be happy in your life. You will shed 100 times more tears than me…"

"Mom, please don't say that. I remember you saying such words to hyung seven years back. And now he is gone, gone forever. Does that make you happy to know that your curses came true?" asked Ji Hoo earnestly.

Hee Soo's face blanched at the harsh words. She immediately left without speaking any more.

Jan Di could not stop shivering. Her body had stopped responding to her mind. She managed to go to her room and sit on the bed without collapsing. Ji Hoo followed her and knelt at her feet. He did not know how to reach out and comfort her.

"I am sorry Jan Di. Please do not keep those words in your mind..."

"I want a baby," interrupted Jan Di.

"Jan Di?"

Ji Hoo could not believe what he heard.

"I want to be a mother again, Ji Hoo. I can't take this life anymore. It is suffocating me to death," cried out Jan Di.

That night Ji Hoo stayed in Jan Di's room. He lay close to her on the bed. Jan Di was stiff, waiting for him to make the move. After some initial moments of hesitation, Ji Hoo hugged her and pulled her closer. There was a stark awkwardness in their proximity. Ji Hoo pulled back sensing her discomfort.

"I am sorry, Jan Di. I don't know how to take this forward..."

"Please don't think that I am a slut. I do not enjoy bedding every man I meet," uttered Jan Di as he pulled himself back a little.

Ji Hoo was appalled by her words. Immediately he felt how much she had been hurt and ridiculed by the false accusations during the custody battle.

"What are you saying Jan Di! I can never think of you like that. Never! You are my wife. I know you will never be able to love me but I love you, more than anything," said Ji Hoo and kissed her cheeks and forehead.

That night they opened to each other, both in body and soul. Ji Hoo poured all his love in their union, the love that he had been storing inside his heart all along. All this while he knew how much love and warmth he felt for Jan Di, but that night he discovered how much he had been desiring her too. Jan Di kept her eyes closed, as she could not let go of Jun Pyo's face in her mind. Ji Hoo felt that too, but did not push her. Her voluntary consent to consummate their marriage was more than enough for the moment. He would take each day as it comes.

….

After a month and a half, they visited the doctor together. The test result came positive. Ji Hoo was very happy; happier than when he had stood first in the university, happier than when he had success in the biggest merger of his business, happier than when Jan Di had agreed to marry him. He looked at Jan Di and saw a gleam in her eyes. That night Ji Hoo came to her room and gave her the medicines and prescriptions, and explained her the doses once again.

"I will be in my room, give me a call if you need anything," said Ji Hoo and turned to the door.

He felt a tug in his hand and looked back at her.

"Stay here, please," murmured Jan Di.

….

The next months of Jan Di's pregnancy were worth remembering. Everyday Ji Hoo could see his unborn child in Jan Di's eyes. They had become comfortable in each other's closeness. They nurtured each other both physically and psychologically for the benefit of the new life that was growing within. At the end of it, Jan Di gave birth to a baby girl. Ji Hoo named her Ji Yeon.

Jan Di was tired from feeding the baby all day. She needed some sleep. But Ji Yeon was wide awake; not paying any heed to her mom's coaxing words or lullaby.

"You take rest Jan Di, I will play with her and put her to sleep," suggested Ji Hoo.

"But you are also tired, you will go to work in the morning," whined Jan Di.

"Don't worry, you sleep. I want to have some private moments with my little princess," said Ji Hoo and took Ji Yeon outside in the living area. After some time, when he came back to the bedroom, Jan Di was in deep sleep. He sat beside her on the bed with Ji Yeon on his lap.

"You know my princess, your mother feels guilty that she cannot love me as much as I love her. But she does not know that she has given me so much more than just love. It does not always take those three words to express love, sweetie, your mom has given herself and you to me, and that makes my whole world complete," spoke Ji Hoo lovingly.

Ji Yeon gave a toothless smile to her father, as if she agreed to his opinion.

A/N: This was a one shot story I had written long time back for a different couple in another TV fandom. I felt it would suit Ji Hoo and Jan Di as well. And as you may have understood, Jun Pyo has been depicted as Ji Hoo's own elder brother. My apologies for my limited to no knowledge about Korean culture and the country. It is all borrowed from Google and K-drama premises. Please forgive any glaring mistake in the story.


End file.
